Be With You
by KMountain
Summary: Ryou visits his sisters graveyard because its been another year since she supposedly died and Amane wishes he would accept her death.


A/N: Ah started writing this a week before Halloween when my cat got put down. Shoved it in my desk found it and continued it. I will explain everything at the bottom so enjoy. VERY SHORT!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the story except the for I think three people who have no signifgance or names. Yay! .I'm so proud of them!

-Ryou's POV-

Once again it is time to visit Amane so called grave. It has been another year since she left. I must travel to another town to get to the graveyard but as long as I can somewhat talk to her it will be worth it. Anything would be worth it for my younger sister.

As I am on the bus I look at the people around me. Some business men, some families or friends and others just by themselves. My eyes rest on a pair of siblings though. The older one is holding the youngers and saying for her to stay safe. I somewhat smile at this remembering how I used to act protectively over her the same way.

Some people stare at me strangely as I get off the bus near the graveyard. Not many people come here so why should a teenager be stopping there? I ignored the stares and just continued on my way.

The gatekeeper lets me in without asking who I am. He has seen me around here before and knows I won't vandalize anything. I give him a weak smile before heading towards the gravestone.

My feet just lead me there. I am not taking in my surroundings today or anything in this area actually. I am more absorbed into my own thougts.

I finally reach the gravestone and kneel before it. My mother happens to be next to hers. Amane is not dead though. Simply somewhere else. The grave just allows me to sort of communicate with her since I can't send my letters to a specific address. I really don't know how else to talk to her.

Before I go deep into thoughts I silently realize that there was no comments this time from the voice like when I write letters to Amane. Instead there is just silence. I am grateful for this silence though, for I can think in peace.

I continue to stare at the gravestone and can't help it as my body goes into sobs. I wish that for just one more day I could see the smiling face of my sister. That she never had to leave like she did. Basically all the older brother stuff. More than ever I wanted to hug her though. Just to do that simple act would be bliss.

I continue to kneel down at the stone lost in my own thoughts when I feel something embrace me. No one is around but it is gentle, warm and familiar so I don't mind. I actually welcome this feeling and don't do anything in case it would leave me too quickly.

-Amane's POV-

I couldn't but help embrace my older brother. He had it hard. His sister and mother dead, his father always away plus the spirit of the ring who kept his friends pretty much at a distance. He was basically all alone. No teenager should have to deal with that.

I wish Ryou would accept my death though. He has been in denial too long. It would just hurt even more when he finally excepted that I wasn't on this earth anymore. Oh Ryou you just need to move on.

I felt my own tears at this. My brother should not have to go through this. He should be going on with his life, not pretending that I'm just living somewhere else in this world. He has to accept it and move on if he ever wants to be happy again.

It's not like I don't miss him but fate chose to let me go at that time and I had accepted it. I dreadfully miss him yet I can never see him again. Technically I should not even be holding him at the moment.

I let go of my hold on him and stand on my grave. His peaceful face saddens as I do that but I had to let go even though I didn't want too. If I could, I would of held him forever. Only if I could of changed my fate for one day then I would of actually said a real goodbye.

Ryou stands and wipes the tears from his face. Again I realize I don't want him to leave but he can't stay here all day. He finishes straightening himself out and whispers a goodbye, I miss you and an I love you before turning to walk out of the graveyard.

As he walks away I wish he could see and here me so he could hear my next words. But all he can feel is my presence and this was the only time he would ever feel it. I could never come back to this place. I say one last thing before leaving even though the attempt won't work. Those words are:

"I miss you also and will love you forever Brother."

-End-

I was having a bad few weeks when I first started this but first explanations

I think I kept the characters pretty in character. Ok Amane was only metioned once so you really don't know her character unless it was metioned somewhere and I forgot about it. Ryou seems to be in denial about his sisters death in the manga so he is here too. The whole going to the graveyard well I believe some people think that they can somewhat commincate with people if it's a strong object. Just don't ask.

Ryou can't see or hear Amane because well he doesn't accept her death but he can feel her embrace because embraces can be signs of love and it can always be felt. Again don't ask

Personally I liked the way this fic turned out. Some of the paragraphs are too short though and the ending was kind of bleh but I also enjoyed the ending so I'm not sure. I had the hardest time not putting Japanese into the ending sentence..But all and all I liked this fic. I didn't go into detail why Amane isn't supposed to be on earth because well my explanation is hard to understand and hard to word. I should work on sentence structure but people learn from mistakes. It is pretty short but all in all I like it. I might make another fic to fill in some of the blanks. I'm not sure yet.

The title inspired by a song I was listening to once on one of my moms cd's. That's all you need to know.

Review if you want. Again a flame is "This sucks" without reason ect. "This sucks because..." is ok as long as it's a valid reason. Pointing out my errors is fine too or what I can do to improve. Except I know I need to work on sentence structure. And maybe some word useuage errors. Well anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
